A Blossom Fell
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: A member of the Bladebreakers likes another member of the team, but what happens when they see the one they love kissing a girl? TyKa
1. Say It Isn't So

**Title: A Blossom Fell**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** A member of the Bladebreakers likes another member of the team, but what happens when they see the one they love kissing a girl?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A/N**: This is my second attempt at writing yaoi (the first didn't come out well) so here's hoping this one will turn out better. -crosses fingers-   
I couldn't decide on whether to make this a Kai/Tyson or a Tyson/Max but after much consideration I thought a Kai/Tyson would suit the story better. Oh and by the way the title _A Blossom Fell_ comes from the song _A Blossom Fell_ by _Nat King Cole_.   
Well before you all start chucking things at me -ducks out the way of an oncoming tomato- :p missed me! Anyway on with the story!

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 1 - Say It Isn't So.

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too." Kai says back.

They kiss passionately.

Kai then awakes from his dream and sighs. He then wonders what could have woken him up from his lovely dream. He hears a sound coming from downstairs and decides to go and investigate.  
As he walks down the stairs he realises that the sound is coming from the kitchen. He walks into the room cautiously and is surprised to see the person he was just dreaming about.

"Kai!" he yells slightly annoyed. "Would you quit doing that!"

Kai smiles slightly.  
"What are you looking for Tyson?"

"Uh… I… uh… lost something." Tyson replies a little nervously.

"What?" Kai asks curiously.

"What?" Tyson repeats.

Kai nods.

"Uh…" Tyson stutters looking anywhere but in Kai's direction. "It's not important." He finally says.

"Then why are you looking for it at…" he takes a quick look at the clock. "Two in the morning."

"It's two in the morning?!" Tyson says slightly amazed.  
He knew he'd been searching for a long time but he didn't think he'd been looking _that_ long.

"That's what the clock says."

"Oh yea." Tyson said with a nervous smile, which made Kai's heart flutter. "Then I guess I better get back to bed. Night Kai." Walking toward the door.

After Tyson had left Kai sighed he then noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under one of the cupboards. He went over and picked it up /-could this be what Tyson was looking for?-/ he opened it up and began to skim through it. It was a letter, a letter to a girl! Kai's heart began to race as he began to read it more thoroughly.

'Hi Katie,  
Sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been a little busy. Can't wait to see you again. It's been a while huh?  
Katie there's something I have to tell you… I think… I think I love'

The letter ended there.  
/-Why stop it there? Did he get interrupted? Or did someone come in and he didn't want to see.-/  
Then Kai remember what happened earlier that day.

=FLASHBACK=

Tyson sat in the kitchen writing when Kai walked in.

"Max is looking for you, you know." Kai said.

"Why?" Tyson asks folding the piece of paper and putting it in his pocket.

"He says that you're both going to see a movie."

"Oh yea! That's right! I nearly forgot! Thanks Kai." Tyson smiled and headed out to find Max.

A few seconds later Tyson came backing again.

"Uh Kai?"

Kai turned back to Tyson.

"Where _is_ Max?"

"Last time I saw him he was going up the stairs." Kai answered.

Tyson gave a nod and went off again.

=END FLASHBACK=

/-It's me! I'm the one Tyson's 'hiding' from but why? And why would he try and hide this letter… unless…-/ Kai couldn't get himself to say what he was thinking, he didn't even want to think what he was thinking!  
Could it be that Tyson was in love with this Katie girl? If so why hadn't he mentioned her before? So many questions floated around Kai's head, he finally decided that perhaps it would be best if he went back to bed and forget this ever happened.

* * *

So what do you all think shall I continue or just give up trying?   
please review. 

Moonlit Sea


	2. Please Tell Me I'm Dreaming

**Title: A Blossom Fell**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** A member of the Bladebreakers likes another member of the team, but what happens when they see the one they love kissing a girl?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A/N:** Oh wow!!!! You guys like me! You really really like me :oD -wipes a tear from her eye- I'm so glad you all like it.

**Dranzen** - maybe he was maybe he wasn't you'll have to read it to found out :p

**Munku-JGSPTV** - I'm sowee. I promise not to give up and to write more!!!

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 2 - Please Tell Me I'm Dreaming.

"Max when we went to the movies I didn't happen to drop a piece of paper or anything did I?" Tyson asks.

"Not that I know of Tyson. Why?" he asks curiously.

"Hm? Oh… just wondering." Looking round the room.

"Hey anyone know where Kai is?" Ray asks walking in.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday Ray." Max responds.

"Tyson?"

"Huh? Oh… no I haven't seen him either Ray."

"You okay Tyson?" Max asks.

"Yea sure Max why?"

"You seem a little preoccupied." Ray said.

"I'm just looking for something. You haven't seen it have you?"

"What are you looking for?"

"A letter to a friend." Tyson answers.

Ray shook his head.  
"Could you guys see if you can find Kai. Breakfast is almost ready." changing the subject.

"Sure Ray." Max says.

Tyson nods as Ray returns to the kitchen.

"So where do you think Kai would be?" Max asks.

Tyson shrugs.

"This letter must be really important huh." A little surprised at his friends answer.

"Yeah you could say that." Tyson answers, "Maybe he's still asleep."

"Kai? Still asleep? That's highly unlikely Tyson."

"Well he was up at two in the morning." Tyson reasons.

"And how would you know that?" Max asks slyly and curiously.

Tyson turns a little red.  
"He… uh surprised me while I was in the kitchen."

"And what were you doing the kitchen?"

Tyson looks at Max a little annoyed.  
"Looking for something. Is that okay with you?" he says partly sarcastic partly annoyed.

"I guess." Then a devilish smile appears on Max's face. "Tell you what Tyson since _you_ were the to come up the suggestion that Kai's still asleep maybe _you_ should go up to _his_ room and see."

Tyson paled at what Max had just suggested but nodded and slowly made his way to Kai's room. When Tyson had left Max couldn't help but laugh which brought Ray back in.

"What's all the laughter about Max?" he asked.

"Let's… let's just say… that… that I think… s-someone likes… someone else." He answered in between his giggles.

"Huh? Do you think you could repeat that, in english this time."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tyson slowly made his way up the stairs. He was kind of hoping that Kai wasn't there but what if he was? How would he react? /-Pull yourself together Tyson. This is Kai we're talking about; of course he's not going to be asleep.-/  
As he reached Kai's room Tyson stopped at the door and hesitated. He shook his head to remove any doubt.

"Kai." He said as he slightly opened the door then popped his head in.

No reply. /-Max is right; Kai's never the one to sleep in.-/ he thought.

He opened the door a little more widely and looked into the room, he was surprised that the curtains were still drawn but he saw next amazed him Kai was still in bed! /-Guess we can cross 'lying in' off the list of things Kai would never do.-/ he joked to himself.  
He walked over carefully over to Kai's bed if he was awake Tyson didn't want him to know he was in his room. As Kai had his back to him he peered over to see if he was awake or not, seeing he had his eyes closed Tyson gently shook him.

"Kai." He said softly.

No response.

"Kai." He said a little louder.

Still no response. Tyson was becoming a little annoyed was Kai just pretending to be asleep to see just how far he would go to get him up?

"KAI GET UP!" Tyson shouts.

That got an immediate response as Kai bolted upright, and was surprised to see Tyson in his room looking a little embarrassed. They stared at each other for a while before Tyson said

"Um…R-Ray says breakfast is almost ready."

Kai nods and Tyson heads out, as he reaches the door Tyson takes a quick look back and sees Kai still looking at him. A slight blush appears on his face and he walks out.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"I take it you found him." Ray says as Tyson walked into the kitchen.

He had heard Tyson shout in fact the whole neighbourhood probably heard Tyson shout.

"Uh… yeah he was still in bed."

"Kai? Still asleep?" Ray said little amazed.

Tyson nodded.

"Hey Tyson." Max called out.

"Yea?"

"There's a girl on the phone for you." Max says from the other room.

"Who is it?" he calls back.

There was silence for a minute before they heard Max reply.  
"She says her name's Katie."

"Katie!" Tyson exclaims and dashes to the phone.

"What was all that about?" Ray asks as Max walks in.

Max shrugs and takes a seat at the table.  
"Hey Ray, this yours?" he asks seeing a piece of paper on the table.

"Nope." He answers while placing the breakfast on the table. "Maybe it's Tyson's letter."

"Shall we read it and find out." Max says mischievously.

Ray chuckles.  
"Max you can be real mean at times."

"Me?" he says innocently giving Ray his innocent smile.

Ray smiled and shook his head at Max's 'split' personality.  
Kai walked in a few minutes later.

"Morning Kai." Max says cheerfully.

Kai nods in return.

"You okay Kai?" Ray asks with concern "You look a little… run down."

Kai was about to answer when Tyson came bounding in.

"Good morning Kai." He says extremely cheery.

"I take it your phone call went well." Ray said at Tyson's sudden cheeriness.

"Yep." As he bounded around the kitchen.

"Tyson sit down before I make you." Kai commanded. /-Pleeeease let me make him.-/ he pleaded to himself.

But to his disappointment and surprise Tyson just looked a little upset and did as was told taking the seat next Kai.

/-Guess that'll do.-/ Kai thought happily.

"Hey Tyson I think we found your letter." Max said during breakfast and handed over the paper he found to Tyson.

"Thanks Maxie." Taking the paper and hurriedly putting it in pocket not realising that he had brushed pasted Kai's hip causing him to blush slightly.

Luckily for Kai neither Max nor Tyson noticed but Ray did.

/-Oh my god! Oh my god! Did that just happen? Please tell me I wasn't dreaming! Please tell me that actually happened! Okay stay calm Kai or the others will wonder what's up. Gotta stay calm gotta stay calm.-/ Kai thought as Ray looked at him.  
Suddenly Ray smiled and nodded which made Kai wonder if he could read minds. /-Oh god I hope not!-/

"No problem Ty." Max smiled.

Kai couldn't help but feel a little pang jealously at Max's nickname for Tyson. Although he had always been a little jealous of the 'closeness' Tyson and Max shared ever since he realised that he loved Tyson. He was thinking of all the mean things he could do to Max when Tyson interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you say Kai?"

Kai turned to face Tyson and ask what he meant then immediately realised it was a bad idea for whenever he looked at Tyson he couldn't help but stare. And he didn't want to give Ray any more hints that he liked Tyson.

"I… wasn't listening." He answers quietly a little embarrassed.

Max and Ray couldn't help but notice the sadness in Tyson's eyes when Kai wouldn't look at him. Max turned to Ray and gave him a 'told you so' look.

"Watch this," he whispered to Ray. "Hey Tyson we still up for this afternoon?"

That got Kai's undivided attention. /-Max is doing something with Tyson this afternoon? Why does god do this me?-/ Kai moaned inwardly.

"Oh… uh sorry Maxie but I kinda told Katie I'd meet up with her this afternoon." Tyson answered.

That did it Kai couldn't take it anymore. Max he could handle but talking about a girl who Tyson was supposedly in love with was too much.  
He got up and headed towards the door.

"What's with Kai?" Tyson asked slightly surprised he'd left.

Ray and Max didn't know what to say. Max wasn't expecting Tyson to mention a girl.

"Dunno." Max finally said feeling a little guilty that he sort of made Kai leave.

"He probably just wants to be alone." Ray says sensing Max's guilt.

Tyson looks at the doorway sadly for a few minutes before standing to go himself.

"You better go with him Max. I'll see to Kai." Ray said quietly.

Max nods.  
"So Tyson who is this Katie?" as they both walked out.

Ray shook his head not exactly how he would've handled it but at least Tyson was smiling again.


	3. What Is There To Live For?

**Title: A Blossom Fell**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** A member of the Bladebreakers likes another member of the team, but what happens when they see the one they love kissing a girl?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A/N:** just a little note to Dranzen, -laughs- it's okay to already hate Katie hey I do to and I'm writing the damn thing!

Chapter 3 - What Is There To Live For?

Later that afternoon Tyson went to meet Katie.

"See ya later guys." He called out as he went through the front door.

"See ya Tyson." Max says back.

"So who _is_ Katie?" Ray suddenly asks.

"According Tyson she's an old family friend they've know each other since they were little." Max answers.

"I see." Ray said with realisation.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tyson walked along the street thinking about Kai's strange behaviour that morning. He was so deep in thought that he failed to hear someone call his name. He jumped went someone suddenly put their hand on his shoulder.

"Just walk straight past me why don'tcha." They said.

Tyson turned round.  
"Katie!" he said giving her a hug. "Sorry I was busy thinking about… something." Releasing her from the hug.

"I could tell. So how've you been Ty?" she asked.

"Great thanks you?"

"I'm okay. oh and…" she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"For not staying in touch stupid."

"Hey you're just as bad as me." Referring to the fact that he hadn't received a letter from her in ages.

"Uh duh! It was you turn to write back." She said as they continued to walk down the street.

"Heh. Sorry been kinda busy." Tyson apologised.

"I know Mr. World Champion."

Tyson blushed at the name Katie had just called him. They walked into the park and sat down under a tree, talking about all the things they had been up to.

"Katie…I need your help with something." Tyson suddenly said.

"What's wrong Tyson?" Katie asked now very worried.

Tyson sighed and handed Katie the letter he'd managed to finish earlier that day. He studied her face as she read it.

"You think you're in love with Kai?" she asked questionably.

Tyson nodded.

"What makes you think that?"

"I-I can't explain it really. It's just… I find myself wanting to be near him all the time and… oh I don't know!" he said in annoyance and defeat looking down at the ground.

Katie smiled and gently pulled Tyson's face up her to meet hers.  
"Ty I don't think I _know_ you love Kai." She said gently and knowingly.

A tear suddenly fell down Tyson's face.  
"B-but what if he doesn't like me?" his voice quivering.

"Have you told him?"

Tyson shook his head and Katie wiped the tear away.

"Then how do you know?"

Unknown to Katie and Tyson, Kai was watching them. After breakfast Ray has come and found him. He had managed to persuade Kai to tell Tyson how he felt about him and so here Kai was but instead of telling Tyson as he had planned. He found himself just watching what the two of them did and he didn't like what he saw, it made him angry and jealous. How dare she touch _his_ Tyson in that way! Suddenly Tyson kissed Katie, Kai felt his heart break into a million pieces. He could feel tears threatening to come out but managed to hold them back as he hurriedly walked back to the house.

"What was that for?" Katie asked very surprised.

Tyson smiled.  
"Thank you."

"You could've just _said_ thank you. I _do_ have a boyfriend ya know."

Tyson chuckled and Katie realised what he had done.

She gasped.  
"You did that on purpose!"

Tyson couldn't hold it in any longer as he burst out laughing.  
"You should've seen your face!" he laughed.

"Tyson…" she said a little angrily but playfully.

She went to grab him but he moved out of the way just before she could.

He continued to laugh as got up.  
"You'll have to catch me first." Running off a little way.

"Tyson when I get my hands on you…" she said playfully as she ran after him.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When Kai entered the house he went straight to his room not even hearing the 'hey Kai' Max said. He entered his room he fell onto his bed and started to cry into his pillow. How could Tyson do something like that to him? How could he be so cruel?   
He heard a knock on his door but choose to ignore it.

"Kai?" Ray asked as he slightly opened the door.

"Go away!" he tried to make it sound like there was nothing wrong and that he just wanted to be alone but because he was crying it just came out as a whimper.

"What happened Kai?" Ray asked sympathetically.  
Closing the door behind him and walking over to Kai.

"Nothing."

"Something must have happened." Sitting on the side of Kai's bed.

Kai turned to face Ray an angry expression on his face but Ray could see the hurt in his eyes and a few seconds later Kai broke down into tears again. He flopped back down to his tear soaked pillow.

"Kai what's wrong? What happened?" Ray asked again getting worried.

"He…he kissed her." Kai answered sniffing.

"Kai, I'm so sorry." Ray said gently "but I'm sure it's not what you think."

"He _kissed her_ Ray. What else is there to think."

* * *

Sorry to leave it there but I ran out of ideas for the chapter.   
Will have the next one up soon -crosses fingers-

Moonlit Sea


	4. Tyson Confesses

**Title: A Blossom Fell**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** A member of the Bladebreakers likes another member of the team, but what happens when they see the one they love kissing a girl?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters

**A/N:** -sniff- it's the last chap. Well hope you all like it.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 4 - Tyson Confesses.

Max sighed Ray had gone up to see how Kai was ten minutes ago. Surely Kai would of thrown him out by now, but what if it was more serious than they both thought? Then Max heard the front door close. /-Tyson must be back.-/ he thought.  
Sure enough a few minutes later Tyson entered the room smiling.

"Hey Max." then seeing the solemn look on his friends face "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing Tyson. So how'd your meeting with Katie go?"

"Great, she really helped me out a lot, with this problem I've been having."

"I take it, it had something to do with your feelings." A voice said.

"Huh?" Tyson turned round somewhat surprised.

He saw Ray looking at him in a very serious and mean manner.

"What are you talking about Ray?"

"Don't play games with me Tyson." Ray said seriously. "Both Max and I know that you feel something for Kai."

Tyson looked back at Max slightly shocked. Max gave a small nervous laugh and shrugged. He then looked over at Ray again; if looks could kill Tyson would already be dead.

"Where is Kai anyway?"

"In his room not that you would care." Ray answered.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Hey don't look at me I'm just as confused as you are." Max said now standing next to Tyson.

"Are you too stupid to see Tyson."

Tyson looked at Ray completely confused, just as Ray was about to explain…

"Leave it Ray." They all heard Kai say.

Ray turned to Kai.  
"I don't see how you can forgive him so easily Kai."

Tyson turned to Max.  
"What'd I do?"

Max shrugged; Tyson was about to ask Kai when he saw that both he and Ray were gone.

"Okay that was weird." Tyson said.

"You're telling me." Max said.

Suddenly it all clicked in Tyson's head and he _knew_ what had happened.

"I gotta find Kai." He suddenly said racing towards Kai's room.

"Huh?" Max said scratching his head in confusion.  
He heard someone chucking and saw Ray with a smile on his face.

"Let's just say I made Tyson realise what an idiot he's been." Ray explained but it only confused Max even more.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tyson opened the door to Kai's room.  
"Kai?" he said a said nervously.

When he heard no reply he walked in and looked around, there was no sign of Kai anywhere.  
"Kai, you in here?"

Tyson felt kind of silly talking to an apparently empty room. Suddenly he heard the door close and lock behind him, he gulped as he slowly turned round and saw Kai leaning against the door in his usual position except his head down as if he was staring at the floor.

"Tyson I need to know something." Kai began "Do you… do you love that girl?"

"What girl? You mean Katie?"

Kai gave a nod.

"You're kidding me right. I like her… she's a good friend… but I could never like her like that."

"But you… kissed her."

Tyson saw a tear fall from Kai's face to the ground.  
/-Is Kai crying? O-over m-me?-/

"She helped me with a problem and I was thanking her." He said as he walked towards to Kai.

"I see." Kai said sadly.

"I don't think you do." Tyson replies slowly lifting Kai' s face to meet his.

He was saddened to see all the tears running down Kai' s face. He wiped them away with his thumb not giving it a second thought, then looked into Kai's eyes.

"She was helping me sort out my feelings."

Kai broke his gaze from Tyson and looked back down at the floor, Tyson smiled.

"She already has a boyfriend and besides…"

Kai looked back at Tyson and a few seconds later, Tyson kissed him.

"…I love you." Tyson said.

Kai smiled.  
"I love you too Tyson."

And they kissed each other passionately.

* * *

Okay so it's a sappy ending but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. -shrugs-

If you all like the story who knows perhaps I may try my hand at writing others, maybe a Ray/Max or maybe a Ray/Kai but we'll see. -winks-

Later guys,  
Moonlit Sea


End file.
